The Perks Of Being a Hell Flower
by Alicorn
Summary: What if the events of Speed Demon were an inevitability? Sadness on all sides leaves the last Powerpuff Girl and Him at the mercy of everyday life wondering what tomorrow might bring..Somewhere between the tried and peeling labels of hero and villain. Canon based/ future fic/Hibbles


_Author's Note: This whole story started when someone asked for a 'Classic Hibbles' story, aka one where Bubbles gets brainwashed by Him and turns her evil. I've thought long and hard about if I could accomplish such a plot since I'm so used to writing brighter more optimistic stories about their romance and friendship. I'm still not quite sure if I can ever portray that power dynamic, but what follows is my attempt at staying as close to their canon selves in the universe shown in the show while studying the natural growth of their characters, friendship, and love up to the events of a theoretical Speed Demon. All and all it's just a simple try at the Hibbles I had in mind a long time ago but wasn't quite ready to write. This will be my last longer length fic started in this fandom, and have short chapters uploaded every week until it's ending. Thank you so much for reading! :)_

**The Perks Of Being a Hell Flower**

A great gathering of people had assembled all at once in a herd of humanity. Cars were haphazardly abandoned in intersections all around Townsville Park.

A bulldozer left unattended still running mercilessly plowed down a fire hydrant.

The sudden downpour of freed water splashed onto green grass, making several people on the edge of the crowd open umbrellas.

The visiting superhero known as Major Glory turned where he stood with a flutter of his red white and blue cape.

With a raised eyebrow and a calm expression, he picked up the bulldozer with both hands like it was an oversized toy, setting it back down to wreak havoc in the opposite direction.

All in all an ordinary day in Townsville, but today everyone was thinking even less about their own safety.

They all stood transfixed, mouth agape and smiling from ear to ear.

"The City of Townsville would like to thank you girls." The old man at the podium bent over on his cane. His coughing and wheezing over the small effort exerted from forcing the beginning of his speech past a forest of white whiskers echoed.  
The tall shape of Ms. Bellum in her best new pantsuit patted the Honorable Mayor on his shoulder, gently taking the page of notes from his hands and stepping toward the microphone.

"You, the three little girls who came to us all those years ago and as the Powerpuff Girls reminded our city of the hope that we had long forgotten to wish for." Ms Bellum dotted a handkerchief to her cheek as the crowd around her nodded. A figure in ripped jeans playfully jabbed her neighbor who yelped in silent surprise.

"Who showed even our most hardened criminals that they had a place beyond the shackles of villainy-"

The girl beside her ripped jeaned twin shifted her ruffled blue skirt to the side, fighting back with the weight of a sizable hip.

"But most of all, on this, your 18th birthday, you have taught us that you have grown into strong capable women, full of your own dreams, and that it would be selfish of us to keep you to ourselves when the world is calling."

Long pigtails perked up in surprise at their longtime mentor's words as a red bow topped figure floated between the two, putting a fingerless hand to its lips.

An open sob sounding just like the Professor's howled from the sidelines.

"We of Townsville may not collectively be remembered as great intellectuals, but we ask that you remember us for our great hearts..as you go out to save the world. We love you girls!"

The mountain of birthday presents loomed large against the noonday sun. Bubbles didn't notice as Buttercup ripped into the presents, but Blossom stood some distance of way clutching a new dress in a cloud of uncommon melancholy.

"But honey" The professor said "Don't you like it? I remember you were ranting about it almost all the way from my last conference. The red one with the matching purse and the whimsical sprig of magnolias. Oh, who am I kidding? _My baby_!"

The hardened man of science sobbed into her arms.

Over the crash of Buttercup using the other side of the mound of gifts to test out a new surfboard, Bubbles blonde hair poked out from the small avalanche of art campuses and acrylic paint that made up her share of the gifts.

"What? Professor don't be silly! We're only going to college, um, I mean Blossom is going to college right here in Townsville with me and..."

Bubbles winced at an all too familiar sound, one of her to least favorites of all to ever come from her sisters. The sound of Blossom in taking air over her teeth in a dry tisk of sympathy.

"Um, Bubbles I put off saying this because I knew it would be mentally scarring to you and birthdays are supposed to be happy and… I'm leaving for India Monday."

Bubbles froze in shock, a single paintbrush falling from her hand. A tiny whine began to form in her throat.

"You remember all those after school programs with my peer adviser about the superhero exchange program? Well it's turns out the super hero exchanged with me this semester watches over their nations' population of elephants! Can you imagine it Bubbles? Elephants! Endangered species that need my help and have been waiting all this time for a hero and..."

By this time Bubbles small whine had grown into a low wail, causing all the dogs in the park to start barking and whining anxiously around her floating feet.

Blossom sighed, patting her shoulder.

"Are you going to be OK bubbles?"

Bubbles whimpered, tilting her head onto her sister's supportive frame.  
In a shower of e-readers and prepaid iTunes gift cards, Buttercup arrived down their gifts' northern slope, kicking her lime green surfboard up beside her at that moment.

"Oh is the jig finally up? So done with this idea, you're not a baby anymore you should be able to take it."

"I don't know if now is the best time Buttercup, maybe if…"

"Ah, she can take it."  
Buttercup grinned, slapping Bubbles on the back with a loud laugh.

"I'm packing my bags and going to New York with Dad!"

The groundskeepers of Townsville park were never again able to grow anything on the patch of ground they later renamed 'Bubbles' Howl'.


End file.
